This is a 3-phased descriptive, exploratory study designed to examine the diverse health beliefs and behaviors among the minority patients who are enrolled in the NIAMS Natural History of Rheumatic Disease in Minority Communities protocol (# 01-AR-0227). Qualitative and quantitative methodologies are used to assess the psychosocial and cultural correlates of rheumatic diseases with both previously and newly enrolled patients being followed at the NIAMS Community Health Center, an outreach site located in the District of Columbia in the Upper Cardozo Health Center. During Phase 1 we completed 15 face-to-face cognitive interviews (8 in English and 7 in Spanish). Currently underway, Phase 2 included eight focus groups, two including community health partners and six with patients as participants. One hundred and five participants have been enrolled in Phase 3 of the study. Participants in Phase 3 will be reassessed at 6 months. This study is projected to be a three year study.